CT-0617 Disco
This wiki is based on CT-0617 "Disco" and the accomplishments he made as a clone trooper for the Grand Army of the Republic. Origin CT-0617 "Disco" was born among many others on Kamino, cloned from Jango Fett. "Disco" earned his nickname from his recruit squad, being able to dance around enemies quickly in team simulations. He didn't show many signs of leadership at the beginning, but slowly through his time he climbed the ranks and would prove to be a worthy leader. Soon after training on Kamino, Disco would be deployed to the Valkyrie Venator to begin his career in the Grand Army of The Republic. Biography 212th Attack Battalion Shortly after being stationed to the Valkyrie Venator, Disco would be recruited to the 212th Attack Battalion. Sticking closely with Commander Cody, Disco earned recognition for his strong tactical abilities. Soon he would become a heavy trooper for the battalion, laying down heavy fire at the front lines. After reaching the rank of Lance Corporal, Disco began to see the work of the 327th Star Corps. After already working with heavy weapons, he wanted to further his work with them, soon joining the 327th. 327th Star Corps After joining the 327th, Disco would immediately begin his career as a medic, and shortly after as a K Company Trooper. Now a part of the 327th, Disco would save countless lives. Whether it was with his medical skills or with his work as a K Company trooper. A very skilled medic by the name of "Noble" taught many valuable medical skills to Disco, and was his mentor throughout his medical career. As a medic and a K Company trooper, Disco would stick closely to his commanding officers, Commander Bly, and Commander Deviss. Giving them medical and fire support. His work would not go unnoticed by either of them, and was given recognition many times for his dedication to the battalion. Shortly after becoming an NCO, he would earn the title of Lead Medic in his battalion, and held it for almost his entire time in the 327th. Later passing it to his fellow trooper by the nickname of "Dain" when he left to help ARC. Advanced Recon Commandos/ARC Program Disco was the first ARC nominee from his battalion when the program came to the Valkyrie Venator. He would go through rigorous training and classes. Learning bomb defusing, advanced comms, hostage negotiation, advanced climbing tactics, and highly skilled tactical techniques. Commander Grim was the first commander he performed under. Disco would graduate the program, but would not be one of the two troopers selected to become ARC Troopers. After the resignation of Commander Grim, Disco's ARC classmate by the nickname of "Well Met" would gain the title of ARC Commander. With the resignation of ARC Officers as well, Disco would request for his transfer as a Warrant Officer of the 327th to ARC Lieutenant. He was accepted, and would fall under a Captain nicknamed "Husk" and under Commander Well Met. Disco would go on to teach many classes of ARC Cadets and see them grow as troopers and be selected as they were to graduate. Soon after becoming Lieutenant, Commander Well Met would be promoted to SPC REG Commander, leaving Disco, and his new close friend, Husk, to await their positions as ARC Commander. Captain husk would soon be chosen as the new ARC Commander. Disco earned the new title of ARC Captain, and the ARC Lieutenant position would fall to one of the graduated ARC Troopers by the nickname of "Sag". Together, the 3 close friends would teach more ARC Troopers together. As Disco continued, he realized his time in ARC was coming to an end, and felt his time was over. He would soon transfer back to 327th Star Corps, back to Warrant Officer. Return to 327th After returning to 327th, Disco would take 2nd in command of K Company, as his fellow trooper by the nickname of "Birdo" would become Commander of K Company. Shortly after his return the absence of the K Company Commander would begin to lead K Company downhill. As 2nd in command, Disco started working even harder to make K Company the elite troopers it is supposed to be. Holding training, trooper evaluations for current troopers, and pushing them to be some of the best troopers in the battalion. After working hard to keep K Company alive, Birdo would resign from Commander, leaving the position open. Commander Bly, and the 327th Executive Officer by the nickname of "Skeet" saw Disco's hard work and dedication, and immediately promoted Disco to Commander after the mission this all happened on. Other information Friends/acquaintances Noble - Medic who taught him everything he needed to know about being a medic. Dain - Close friend who pushed him to do more and to try hard. Skeet - XO of 327th and close friend who believed in his abilities to lead. Husk - Close friend who worked with him in the ARC Program. Genix - XO of 41st and close friend who works close with him. Toucan, Temp, Hotshot, Spider, and Bobby - Some of the best K Company troopers under him. Birdo - Close friend and helps him lead K Company. Blackfish - Combat Engineer in 327th who was very close friend to him, accidentally killed himself in an explosion trying to protect him. Alpha, Dirty, Zander, Maroon, Brawl, Street, Etano, Rhyden, Apache - Current and former 327th troopers that were/are among him in the battalion and helped him become he is today. Creatorun - Commander of 327th and close friend of him. Jeff - Defective trooper who was close friends with him. Personality Disco is typically calm and quiet, but is an effective leader. He is very friendly and works well with most people. Does not take shit from anyone. He cares for his fellow troopers and looks out for them, willing to risk his life for them and anyone who is in danger. He is courteous to others and receives the same courtesy from others.